The 2nd Servant Part 1 transcript
Announcer: "Today on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The New Adventures, Rita and Zedd have found another Power Ranger to be their evil servant, and Trini's their target." Rita: "So, Trini, from this day onwards," Lord Zedd: "Will you serve us and our only army?" Evil Trini: "I will." Rita: "Will you obey our every command?" Evil Trini: "I will." Lord Zedd: "Will you fight at our side for good?" Evil Trini: "I will." Rita: "and will you destroy the other Power Rangers?" Evil Trini: "I thought you'd never ask that question." Announcer: "The other 5 Power Rangers must try to break Rita and Zedd's grasp on Trini at once." Tommy/Green Ranger: "I promised Zack I'd give you 1 single chance and this is finally it!" Announcer: "Can the Power Rangers get Trini back on their team? find out on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The New Adventures, next." [Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Theme Tune In Background] Tune Continues Go, go Power Rangers Leo Howard as Jason Lee Scott go, go Power Rangers Seth Giambrone as Billy Cranston go, go Power Rangers Trevor Jackson as Zack Taylor Continues In Background go, go Power Rangers Aaron Johnson as Tommy Oliver go, go Power Rangers Bailee Madison as Kimberly Hart go, go Power Rangers Lana Condor as Trini Kwan the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and Jameson Moss and Joel Courtney as Bulk and Skull Scene 1: Rita and Lord Zedd's lair Rita: "You had doubts and made the right choices, Trini," Lord Zedd: "but it's all behind you right now, is it?" Evil Trini: "Yes, of course." Rita: "You belong to us right now, don't you?" Evil Trini: "I do, of course I do." Rita: "So, Trini, from this day onwards," Lord Zedd: "Will you serve us and our only army?" Evil Trini: "I will." Rita: "Will you obey our every command?" Evil Trini: "I will." Lord Zedd: "Will you fight at our side for good?" Evil Trini: "I will." Rita: "and will you destroy the other Power Rangers?" Evil Trini: "I thought you'd never ask that question." Outside the Angel Grove High School Building Zack: "Okay, alright, I get this 1, why did the duck cross the road? (brief pause) to meet up with his best friend for life, the chicken on the other side." Zack: A Bit Kimberly: "Real hilarious, Zack, real hilarious." Billy: "Oh yeah, it's super hilarious, alright." The 5 Ranger Teens walk around on their way to the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar and Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger shows up. Zack: "What? Trini?" Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "Hey, you guys, did you miss me?" Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger does her martial arts karate moves against the other 5 Ranger Teens. Zack: "Huh, what?" Tommy: "Everybody, make your attack moves!" The 5 Ranger Teens begin doing their martial arts karate moves, but Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger attacks back at them. Billy: "Trini, stop," Kimberly: "we're your good friends!" Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "I don't have any good friends, remember?" They continue fighting against 1 another. Jason: "Don't make me pin you down." Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "Don't make me laugh my head off." Tommy: "Billy, now!" Billy does his martial arts karate move against Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger. Cut to Bulk and Skull walking around and joking around with 1 another. Bulk: "So then I said to them and I quote: Chill out, dudes, it's not like the universe is crumbling apart." Skull: "Real smoothe, Bulkmeier, real smoothe." Cut back to the 5 Ranger Teens fighting against Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger. Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger crashes right against a brick wall. Kimberly: "Trini!" Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "You guys were always easy to prank." Billy: "Wow," Zack: "that's a new trick." Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "Whoa, how exactly did I-" Rita: "You didn't, our evil servant," Lord Zedd: "we did." Jason: "You guys, fall back!" The 5 Ranger Teens fall back and retreat to the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar. The Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Billy: "I should've kicked her when I had the chance," Jason: "and I should've hit her with every single thing I got." Kimberly: "Why did we agree to let her prank us again?" Tommy: "Why couldn't we take her down just like any other evil enemy?" Zack: "'Cause she's not just an evil criminal, she's Trini, she was a Power Ranger, she was our good friend." Jason: "Trini was never our good friend, she was a fibber and a spy trained by Rita and Zedd and sent to destroy us, she's pure evil, always has been, always will be." Zack: "You just don't know what you're talkin' about, okay, Jason? she made a few mistakes about almost leavin' her cousin, Sylvia behind, but she's not-" Billy: "Hey, Zack, the Yellow Ranger almost kicked me in the left ankle, she seems pure evil to me." Zack: "This isn't a joke, you guys, I knew her better than anybody, but she's not pure evil, we can't give up on her!" Tommy: "Zack, she's working for Rita and Zedd." Zack: "When you were working for Rita and Zedd, did we give up on you? no we didn't." Tommy: "She gets 1 single chance, we need to break Rita and Zedd's grasp on her, we need to get Trini back safe and secure." Wrist Watch Beeping Jason: "Yes, Alpha? what's going on?" Alpha 5 (off screen): "Rangers, you must teleport yourselves to the Power Chamber, it's a super big emergency about Trini." Jason: "Don't worry about it, Alpha, we're on our way." The 5 Ranger Teens teleport themselves over to the Power Chamber. Fade to a black screen....... ABC Kids 2.0 Announcer: "Don't go away, 'cause Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The New Adventures will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break Number 1 Commercial Break Number 2 ABC Kids 2.0 Announcer: "And now, back to Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The New Adventures, right here, on ABC Kids 2.0." The Power Chamber Billy: "Zordon, Alpha, what's going on around here?" Zack: "Somethin's goin' on with Trini." Siren Wailing Zordon: "Alpha, locate Trini on the viewing globe." Alpha 5: "Right away, Zordon, you got it." Alpha 5 locates Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger on the viewing globe. Alpha 5: "Aye yi, yi, yi, yi, Trini's turned over to the evil side!" Jason: "Oh my gosh," Tommy: "this is worse than we thought it would be." Billy: "Couldn't we just bring her here so you can break her outta Rita's evil spell?" Zordon: "I'm terribly sorry, Billy, but I can't allow Trini in the Power Chamber due to an evil spell around her." Kimberly: "But why, Zordon, she's my best friend for life, she needs our help." Zordon: "You must understand, Kimberly, if I was to allow Trini in the Power Chamber, I'd risk having the entire town of Angel Grove cursed for good." Jason: "Come on, you guys, let's go out there and get her." The 5 Ranger Teens teleport themselves to Downtown Angel Grove. Downtown Angel Grove Rita: "Well done, our dear servant," Lord Zedd: "our henchman our online: Goldar, Finster, Squatt, Baboo and Mordant are in our command," Rita: "and everything's in proper control." Jason: "Alright, you guys, you know what we say, it's morphin' time!" The morph sequence begins. Tommy: "Dragonzord!" Zack: "Mastadon!" Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!" Billy: "Triceratops!" Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!" The 5 Power Rangers go out in action. Tommy/Green Ranger: "We got 5 escaped criminals attacking 5 separate targets, whatever Rita and Zedd are doing, we need to split up and put a stop to it." Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Tommy and I should defeat Goldar," Jason/Red Ranger: "I can deal with Finster." Billy/Blue Ranger: "and Zack and I will take on Squatt, Baboo and Mordant." Zack/Black Ranger: "But what about Trini?" Tommy/Green Ranger: "We need to worry about her when this is over." The 5 Power Rangers go out on their separate missions. Jerome: "Stop! freeze!" Jason/Red Ranger: "So, Finster, you think you can handle a real battle fight?" Finster: "Oh I'm about to, Red Ranger." Jason/Red Ranger: "Hiyah, hiyah!" Cut to Billy/Blue Ranger and Zack/Black Ranger fighting against Squatt, Baboo and Mordant. Mordant: Loudly Billy/Blue Ranger: "Man, he's such a real big pig." Zack/Black Ranger: "Let's just get it over with." Billy/Blue Ranger: "Blade blaster!" Zack/Black Ranger: "Power Axe!" Billy/Blue Ranger: "Huh, what?" Cut to Tommy/Green Ranger and Kimberly/Pink Ranger fighting against Goldar........ Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "He's unquestionably persistant." Tommy/Green Ranger: "But why? there's nothing for him to capture, nothing for him to steal, why did Rita and Zedd send him here?" Cut back to Jason/Red Ranger still fighting against Finster.......... Jason/Red Ranger: "What's your mission? why are you-" Splat! Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger (offscreen): "Hel-lo," Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "does the word android mean anything to you? we had to find some ways to coax you fraidy cats outta hiding." Jason/Red Ranger: "Trini." Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "Jason." Jason/Red Ranger: "Evil traitor." Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "Evil goof brain." Jason/Red Ranger and Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger begin fighting against 1 another. Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "You know, Jason, I never even liked you." Jason/Red Ranger: "I never even wanted to know about you, you might've pranked the others, but I always knew you were a fibber." Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "Oh really? is that why you let me on your volleyball team and steal all of your secrets and-" Jason/Red Ranger: "Shut it already!" Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger continues using her evil powers. Rita: "Good, Trini," Lord Zedd: "you know his weakness," Rita: "exploit it." Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "You're getting angry and upset, aren't you, Jason? you better be super careful, Zack told me all about your emotions." Jason/Red Ranger: "Anger's pointless, my emotions are in proper control." Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "Ha, ha, anger's pointless, and you're calling me a fibber?" They continue fighting against 1 another. Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "Come on, Jason, what upsets you more than anything? that I pranked you? that I nearly wiped out your pathetic little friends? that everybody liked me better than you?" Jason/Red Ranger: "Stop it right now!" Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "Or is it that deep down inside, you really believed I was your good friend?" Jason/Red Ranger: "You know we trusted you, we gave you everything and you treat us like dirt and crud." Rita: "That's exactly right," Lord Zedd: "finish him." Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "Who's in control right now?" Jason/Red Ranger: A Bit Cut back to Tommy/Green Ranger and Kimberly/Pink Ranger who just knocked Finster out. Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "We got our victory at last," Tommy/Green Ranger: "Now we can concentrate on saving Trini's entire-" Crash! Kimberly/Pink Ranger begins plunging right towards the rocky falls below. Tommy/Green Ranger: "Kimberly!" Cut to Billy/Blue Ranger and Zack/Black Ranger who just knocked Squatt, Baboo and Mordant..... Billy/Blue Ranger: "Huh, what?" Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "I hope you're not expecting a goodbye kiss, Zack." Zack/Black Ranger: "But, Trini, you can't." Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "Watch this." Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "Blade Heater!" Zack/Black Ranger: "Trini." Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger continues the attack move. Zack/Black Ranger: "No, Trini, you can't." Zack/Black Ranger falls right into the rocky falls below. Rita: "Nice work, Trini," Lord Zedd: "we couldn't've done it without you," Rita: "but our conquest isn't complete just yet." Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "I know, 4 Power Rangers down, 1 more to-" Of Dragon-Cycle Revving Up Tommy/Green Ranger: "Stop, Trini, don't move 1 single muscle!" Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "What's the matter, Tommy? feeling lonesome since I got rid of all of your pathetic little friends?" Tommy/Green Ranger: "They were your good friends as well too." Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "I don't need any good friends." Tommy/Green Ranger: "What did we ever do to make you hate us more than anything?" Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "You were born that way." Tommy/Green Ranger: "I promised Zack I'd give you 1 single chance and this is finally it!" Tommy/Green Ranger and Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger continue fighting against 1 another. Tommy/Green Ranger (slamming Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger right over to a mirror on the wall): "Just look at yourself, Trini, is this really what you wanna be when you grow up?" Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "I'm just not gonna be good enough for you, am I?" Tommy/Green Ranger: "You don't belong with Rita and Zedd." Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "You just don't know anything about me." They continue fighting against 1 another, but stop briefly. Tommy/Green Ranger: "It doesn't need to be this way, Trini, I was Rita and Zedd's evil servant once, but you, Kimberly, Zack, Jason and Billy got me out of it and so can I." Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "I don't need you to save my entire life." Tommy/Green Ranger: "You can just save yourself." Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "I don't need any saving." Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger kicks Tommy/Green Ranger to the ground. Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "I'm not some depressed little orphan girl who's waiting to be rescued and adopted, I wanted it to be this way, I wanted to go with Rita and Zedd, I wanted to get rid of you and your pathetic little friends, and right now, I never wanna see your face again." Tommy/Green Ranger falls right into the chasms below. Rita: "You see, our dear servant, now that you belong to us," Lord Zedd: "the city town belongs to all of us as well." Billy/Blue Ranger (offscreen): "No more trust," Kimberly/Pink Ranger (offscreen): "no more chances," Jason/Red Ranger (offscreen): "and no more mercy," Zack/Black Ranger (offscreen): "she's just another criminal," Tommy/Green Ranger (offscreen): "and we're gonna stop her in her tracks," Tommy/Green Ranger: "no matter how long it takes." To be continued........... Cast Members Credits Leo Howard as Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger Seth Giambrone as Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger Trevor Jackson as Zack Taylor/Black Ranger Aaron Johnson as Tommy Oliver/Black Ranger Bailee Madison as Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger Lana Condor as Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger '' ''Jameson Moss as Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier Joel Courtney as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch Ben Stiller as Jerome Stone Lucy Liu as Rita Repulsa Willem Dafoe as Lord Zedd Voice Cast Members Credits Neil Kaplan as Zordon (voice) Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa's voice '' ''Steve Blum as Lord Zedd's voice Tom Hiddleston as Finster (evil voice) Zach Galifianakis as Mordant (burping effects)